Una Navidad Juntos
by L-Rosie
Summary: En su primera navidad juntos, Levy le da un sexy regalo a Gajeel.Lemon


**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail es de propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **NOTA:** Quería publicarlo ayer,pero por un problema de pc no pude :'v.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 **UNA NAVIDAD JUNTOS**

Era diciembre, víspera de navidad, por lo tanto era normal ver las calles de Magnolia llena de luces, decoraciones y tiendas de regalos repletas de personas. Se percibía un olor dulce en el aire y todo estaba cubierto de una manta de nieve. La navidad significa tiempo de gratitud, amor y solidaridad. Tiempo en donde se disfruta la compañía de los más cercanos. Levy siempre había adorado esa fecha del año. Solía, como de costumbre, pasarla con sus mejores amigos del gremio, pero este año era diferente.

Esta navidad la pasaría junto a su pareja...

Ya hacía un año en que se habían vuelto novios. Ahora estaban decididos a pasar nochebuena juntos, como hacían los típicos enamorados. Levy tenia que admitir que le causaba una sensación muy extraña, sobre todo si se trata de una persona como Gajeel. Él no era muy fanático de estas fechas.

— ¿No te gusta la navidad, Gajeel? A mi me fascina.

El Redfox soltó gruñido.

En los tiempos de Phantom Lord le daba igual la fecha que fuera, igual la pasaba solo. Pero en Fairy Tail la navidad es muy diferente, por primera vez se sintió incluido y ,a decir verdad le gustaba sentirse así. Nunca en su vida había recibido un regalo en esa época -ni en ninguna otra-pero esta vez fue diferente...

Su enana le había obsequiado una bandana hecha por ella misma. En el momento de recibirlo sintió cierta calidez que le oprimía el pecho. Tenia que, de alguna manera, devolverle el amable gesto. Iba esforzarse por pasar una inolvidable velada con ella.

Levy agitó su mano en frente del rostro de su novio para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y parecía estar en otro mundo. En ese momento se encontraban sentados en una mesa de un pintoresco restaurante de Magnolia y llevaban varios minutos en silencio, observando el cielo oscuro ,las calles iluminada por cientos de luces de colores mientras la nieve seguía cayendo.

Las personas iban de un lado a otro, abrigadas de pies a cabeza llevando consigo grandes cajas de regalos. En opinión de Levy, eso era lo más especial de la navidad, los regalos no solo era material. Debían venir del corazón, llevan cariño y amor, y más aún cuando se lo entregamos a una persona especial.

—Gajeel, ¿te pasa algo? Llevas callado mucho tiempo — preguntó Levy con una expresión preocupada —Dijiste que querías darme algo importante, ¿de que se trata?

Gajeel la miró y sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña caja con un listón y la depositó en frente de Levy.

Levy se ruborizó y lo miró a los ojos. Sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho de la emoción. No lo podía creer, un regalo de Gajeel para ella. Simplemente no podía explicarlo, era su regalo de navidad y la colmaba tanto de felicidad el pensar que él estuvo preparándolo para ella.

Gajeel contemplaba la brillante sonrisa en el rostro de su chica y suspiró aliviado. En un principio se encontraba nervioso y desconfiado, nunca había hecho esto con nadie y el hecho de que fuera Levy lo hacía más especial.

—Es tu regalo, enana.

Levy sacaba de la cajita un collar hecho de acero con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón. En ese instante, ella sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Es precioso, Gajeel —sonrió Levy

No podía demostrar como se sentía, estaba más que contenta

—Aunque no lo creas, me tome todo un maldito día haciéndolo.

—Pues yo también te debo un regalo, amor —susurró ella.

— ¿No era la bandana que me diste? —preguntó Gajeel confundido

—Ese no es tu regalo, podríamos ir a casa y dártelo, o esperar el postre —contestó con una sonrisa sensual, a la vez que pasaba su mano a la pierna de su novio.

Ante la sexy insinuación de su chica, Gajeel sufrió una erección instantánea.

— ¡A la mierda el jodido postre!— Y antes de Levy dijera alguna objeción, tomó su abrigo, dejó dinero en la mesa y agarró a su novia de la mano arrastrándola con él.

Estuvieron por todo el trayecto a casa besándose y deteniéndose para acariciarse y en menos de poco tiempo llegaron al apartamento de Gajeel. Allí llevaban poco tiempo conviviendo juntos y se podría decir que les iba muy bien.

— ¿Donde esta Lily? —preguntó mientras Gajeel le besaba el cuello. Se separó de ella para quitarse la chaqueta.

—Se quedó en el gremio con los demás y ahora a callar. —Entonces Gajeel la besó y ella lo besó a su vez, y sintió una tempestad de deseo inundando su interior. Gajeel puso la mano atrás de su cuello, acariciando su nuca y enredando los dedos en la salvaje melena celeste.

No iban a parar y no lo querían hacer. En ese momento solo existían ellos dos.

Instintivamente, Levy ladeo ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, gesto que él aprovechó para besarla con más profundidad. Gajeel deslizó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla y tomarle el mentón, urgiéndola sin palabras a que abriera la boca para él. Levy lo hizo encantada gimiendo de placer ante la invasión de su lengua explorando cada lugar de su boca. Una ola de calor hizo explosión en su vientre ante aquella intima caricia. El calor le alcanzó los senos y su entrepierna. Siguiendo un impulso Levy se apretó más a su cuerpo y la agarró de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Ella podía sentir la dureza de Gajeel a través de su ropa mezclándose con su suavidad.

Algo salvaje se despertó dentro de ella al comprobar como la diferencia de sus cuerpos se complementaban. Enredo sus dedos en la suave selva de cabello negro, explorando con su lengua, arrancándole un gruñido de placer. Gajeel sabía a hierro, a algo masculino y agridulce.

Estaban en el sofá, con Levy a horcajadas en su regazo. A medida que se besaban, se iban despojando de sus ropas. Tenían la enorme necesidad de estar desnudos, para explorarse completamente. Ella sintió que su mano se deslizaba desde su cintura hasta sus muslos para acariciarle. Sin dejar de besarla, Gajeel le subía centímetro a centímetro la tela del vestido por las piernas. Poco a poco ese vestido se iba haciendo más pequeño. Sus dedos iban abriendo camino por la tela de seda de las medias. Apartó su cabeza mirando a los grandes ojos de su novia. Apreció el leve rubor en su cara y sus ojos llorosos de deseo. Levy llevaba puesto un conjunto de lencería erótica de color rojo.

— ¿Este es mi regalo? —Levy avergonzada asintió con la cabeza.

—Fue idea de Lu-chan, pensé que te gustaría... —Fue interrumpida por un profundo beso, devorándole completamente la boca.

Gajeel le dolía el pene de necesidad. Necesitaba penetrarla

— ¡joder! Es el mejor puto regalo que he recibido.

La estudio en silencio y le acarició el muslo desnudo lentamente, haciendo círculos con el pulgar. Cada caricia le provocaba pequeñas descargas de placer y Levy pensó que si no se detenía, iba a sufrir una combustión espontanea. Cuando le deslizó un dedo debajo del liguero de seda, ella contuvo un gemido.

—Eres jodidamente sexy camarón —le susurró en el oído.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Levy voz rota.

Gajeel condujo la mano de Levy a su miembro que estaba muy duro, ella lo acariciaba a través de su pantalón. Tomó su cara con sus manos y lo volvió a besar tan profundo con toda su alma. Ella sintió el movimiento de su mano pasar por sus muslos desnudos y llegar a las braguitas de encaje rojo. Se acomodó en su regazo para darle más acceso y él hundió su rostro en una intersección del cuello y el hombro, mientras ahuecaba el culo de Levy con sus manos. Le azotó el trasero haciéndola gemir.

Le quito el sostén desnudando los pechos de la joven. Al sentir el contacto de la boca de Gajeel sobre uno de sus pezones erectos, cerró los ojos y dejó salir un jadeo. Succionó durante un largo rato mientras le elevaba el seno con la mano masajeándolos. Lamia, saboreaba y chupaba con fuerza las areolas .Era una sensación exquisita y Levy no quería que parara.

Un haz de luz arcoíris iluminaba sobre ellos desde un árbol de navidad que ella y Lily habían decorado. Con aquella iluminación, Levy se embebió de él. Tenía un cuerpo trabajado y fuerte, con los pectorales musculosos y los brazos poderosos. Observó las cicatrices que tenía en sus brazos y las recorrió con sus dedos. Metió sus manos en la cremallera de los pantalones de Gajeel, se lo bajó e introdujo sus dedos dentro de sus boxers y lo encontró: era muy grande, duro y totalmente dispuesto a ella. Levy cubrió el extremo del miembro con su mano.

Una mezcla húmeda le cubrió los dedos facilitando que le recorriera toda su longitud con sus manos. Gajeel gimió sobre su boca y le bajo las braguitas de encaje. Ella termino por quitárselas arrojándolas al piso. Él le desabrochó el liguero y restregaba sus firmes senos sobre su duro torso.

—Maldita sea, Lev, no puedo esperar. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

La coloco suavemente en el sofá, la sensación del cuero suave sobre su trasero desnudo le parecía deliciosa a Levy, igual que sentir los dedos de Gajeel cuando él la colocó entre sus piernas. Separó dulcemente sus piernas y hundió los dedos en su interior y Levy no era capaz de pensar absolutamente nada.

Una y otra vez, él le recorrió esa zona, sumiéndose cada vez más profundo en aquel dulce abismo. Levy gritó ante esa ola de placer erótico que le atravesó en respuesta de sus caricias e instintivamente abrió más las piernas para mejor acceso. Mientras la besaba con la lengua, le introdujo un dedo en su delicada feminidad y ella arqueó el cuerpo en respuesta, acción que hizo que el dedo se hundiera más profundo, hasta la base. Levy se apretó contra él y Gajeel respondió insertándole dos dedos que introducía y sacaba en un movimiento frenético que la hacía volver loca de placer. Cada vez que los metía, ella apretaba su cuerpo alrededor de sus dedos masculinos, hasta que la fricción que provocaba sus movimientos estuvo al punto de llevarla al éxtasis.

—¡Maldición! Eres muy estrecha, Lev, me encantas…

La besó apasionadamente y le abrió las piernas. Buscó un cojín y subió las caderas de Levy para colocárselo detrás y acercarla a su erección. Luego tomándola de las caderas con ambas manos, se inclino hacia adelante, empujando su pene hacia aquella hendidura húmeda y anhelante. Levy echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirlo dentro de ella. Gajeel volvió a empujar hacia adelante y ella movió sus caderas en su dirección, sintiendo como la llenaba por completo. Empezó a embestirla suavemente y después aceleró el ritmo, inclinó la cabeza y succionó los pezones de Levy y esta no tardo en llegar a un orgasmo gritando su nombre.

Él la besó y la sentó en su regazo, pasando sus piernas por su cintura. Lo sentía muy cerca de su vagina, aún estaba duro y caliente. Gajeel le levantó una vez más las caderas y se deslizó en su interior, se hundió completamente dentro de Levy y ella disfrutaba sentirse así. La fricción de sus cuerpos creaba un calor delicioso, un calor que atravesó a Levy con una especie de indolencia erótica. Movían sus cuerpos acelerando gradualmente la velocidad, profundidad e intensidad. Ella tenía la mente nublada por el placer y no paraba de gemir con intensidad.

Una energía salvaje le abrasó el centro del cuerpo, avanzando en espiral en todas las direcciones y pensando que se iría hasta el cosmos, aquella energía paró para estallar y su cuerpo se estremeció.

El cuerpo de Gajeel se puso rígido al mismo tiempo que el suyo y se vació por completo en su interior. Durante un largo momento quedaron abrazados .Estando aún dentro de ella. Sus cuerpos estaban calientes y húmedos por la transpiración del orgasmo. Levy apoyó su mejilla contra el pecho de Gajeel, disfrutando como le acariciaba sus mechones de cabello azul.

—Menudo regalo me has dado, enana. —Se recostó y la acostó encima de él, cubriendo a ambos con una manta.

—Me alegra mucho que te gustara y pasarla contigo en nochebuena fue el mejor de los regalos

— ¿En serio? —preguntó y Levy asintió con la cabeza

—Esta va a ser una de las muchas navidades que pasaremos juntos. Te amo, Gajeel.

—Yo también, Levy— respondió con rubor en su rostro.

—Feliz navidad, amor. —Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz navidad, enana —susurró bajito pero Levy lo alcanzó a oír y sonrío.


End file.
